


Jonghyun Tribute

by Ember6812



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fanart, In Memory of Jonghyun, My First Fanart, Remembrance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember6812/pseuds/Ember6812
Summary: This is just a sort of tribute to Jonghyun to pay my respects and show that he will always remain in my memories. He is, was, and will always be a beautiful and incredibly talented man.  I hope you are finally happy and at peace now.  Rest well Jonghyun ♡





	Jonghyun Tribute

This is a digital painting I made of Jonghyun.  I tried to make it look like a photo card and I really hope I succeeded.  I wasn't sure what else I could give to thank him for all he has given us, but I wanted to do something.  I think it's fairly passable.  At least I hope so, since I have been working on it for hours.  I want to do him justice.  Although, I've been staring at it for so long I really can't tell anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops. I had posted this on my Wattpad account and FF.net account, but I completely forgot to post it on here. Please forgive me. *Cue nervous laughter.*


End file.
